


It Sucks (But at Least It’s Not Forever)

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wrench has a bad day and is really sad and upset; Numbers decides to cheer him up, and they end up fucking against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sucks (But at Least It’s Not Forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivorousMoogle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/gifts).



Numbers rests gently on Wrench’s shoulder to get his attention where he’s sitting dejectedly on the couch. He’s stretching out his fingers, but the strain to his hand causes him some pain if he moves in certain ways.

 _Hey, how’s your hand?_

_It fucking—_. 

He was about to sign “hurts,” but it hurts too much to do it, and he ends up grunting angrily. He fights the urge to cross his arms over his chest. It’s so frustrating to be in this position. It’s happened before with other miscalculated punches, but he thought he was better than that now. He thought he’d been doing this job long enough to know better. He hates being wrong.

Numbers sits down next to him.

_It’ll be okay. It’s just a sprain, right?_

Wrench nods. It sucks, but at least it’s not forever. Numbers decides then and there to try to make things a little better for his partner by leaning up for a kiss. It doesn’t take much coaxing to get Wrench to join in. Numbers thrills when he feels his smile against his lips. It gives him a sense of pride to know that he can make Wrench smile even when he’s frustrated, even when he’s tired. Bringing a smile to the big lug’s face sure does a number on his heart too.

 _Want to move this upstairs?_ Numbers asks.

Wrench nods enthusiastically as they both stand up from the couch. Numbers tilts his head to the stairs, and Wrench swats his ass. As if he wasn’t going to follow.

“Cheeky bastard,” he mutters to himself.

They take the small flight quickly, but Wrench grabs him before they make it to the bedroom door. Numbers finds himself pressed against the wall between bedroom and bathroom and finds he doesn’t mind at all. Wrench winces a bit when he tighten his grip on Numbers’ waist, but isn’t deterred from continuing to do so.

It’s not long before Wrench is undoing the button and zip on his jeans and waiting impatiently for Numbers to join him. When Wrench feels annoyed, he gets into this aroused, impatient state that is equally arousing and annoying. Luckily, Numbers has known the guy long enough to simply find it endearing.

_Lube?_

_In the bathroom._

Wrench lets up enough to let Numbers scurry the three feet to the bathroom to grab the small tube. At least Numbers knows that Wrench will always be careful with him, even if he is feeling edgy. Numbers knows Wrench would never hurt him, and remembering that is enough to put him at ease again as he hands Wrench the tube and faces the wall. It limits their communication, but Wrench is pretty good with reading his body. 

It’s not long before Wrench is running his hands over his exposed rear end, his hips, his waist, and his thighs. He hears him kneel down behind him and feels his lips and teeth suck and bite over the flesh of his ass all the while tenderly stroking his legs up and down before reaching up to stroke his cock. Numbers loves this part as much as he loves being fucked. There are so few people who treat him like a gift, so he savors this. He savors that he’s here with Wrench.

When the caresses are over, Wrench rises and opens the tiny tube of lube. He warms it up between his hands before pressing between his cheeks. He works one finger in first before slowly working him up to two. Wrench waits for the all-clear signal—a thumbs up—before lubing up his own hard dick. Slowly but surely he pushes inside, earning a delicious gasp that he can feel even if he can’t hear it.

He moves until he’s snug against him, his impatience coming back to him the longer he stands here. He holds Numbers close and presses his face against Numbers’ neck. He kisses him there while he starts a steady pace of entering and exiting his partner’s body.

“Fuck. Fuck yes!” Numbers shouts when Wrench finds his sweet spot.

Wrench is careful to hold him close as he increases his pace. He wants Numbers to enjoy himself even as his baser needs take over. He remembers to keep Numbers satisfied, stroke for stroke, on his cock. He would never leave Numbers unfulfilled.

“I love you,” Wrench says.

He doesn’t like to talk much, not when there are so few people he actually wants to talk to. But when they get like this, he feels it would be wrong not to speak up. He has to remind Numbers that he is loved and cared for, even if it’s done in his own way.

Tensions mount, and it’s not long before Numbers feels himself coming across Wrench’s hand and up against the wall in front of him. Wrench is quick to follow suit.

Painting, Numbers puts the sign for “I love you” up against the wall for Wrench to see, and Wrench smiles with contentment. They stay like that—connected—for a few more moments before the carefully separate.

Numbers turns around with a smirk on his face. _Shower?_

Wrench returns the grin. _Definitely._


End file.
